The present invention relates to a shaft seal and more particularly to a shaft seal for use in a kitchen blender.
Kitchen type blenders generally have a fixed base containing a motor with a drive shaft extending vertically therefrom. A jar is secured on to the fixed base for holding solid and/or liquid food items to be blended, liquified or chopped, etc. A blade assembly is mounted within the bottom portion of the jar for driving engagement with the motor shaft. Some type of shaft seal is generally provided in association with the drive shaft to prevent leakage of liquid from the blender along the shaft into the motor, however this shaft seal is subject to considerable wear due to the high rotating speeds of the blade drive shaft. Oftentimes this seal quickly wears out causing damage to the integral components of the blender and requiring frequent servicing by the blender owner.